The unnoticed trio
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: A anger prone Italian, a German with the ego the size of this planet, the shyest Canadian you will ever meet, and a boy who isn't considered important by anyone. An unlikely group but with each feeling equally left out of their own family's. it mite just be time to go out and find a new one. (Prussia, sealand, Romano, and Canada alliance.) and M for Romano's potty mouth
1. Chapter 1 intro

**A!N okay officially stuck on my other fan**

**Fictions so you know let's start a new one**

**Chap one a new alliance**

**Romanos pov**

He abandoned me for the potatoes basterd again! I walked into a bar and sat down angrily huffing. "us excuse me sir you're kind of sitting on me." A small voice said from behind me. I jumped startled. And got up quickly seeing the blond male in the chair I didn't see before. "oh sorry I guess." I grumbled and sat by him. "It's okay Romano." I jumped again. "FFF- HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW MY NAME" I nearly yelled startling the male beside me. "I-I'm Canada I'm a Country to.." He trailed off looking at the floor. … Canada… OH Canada. "Oh yeah Canada right sorry." I said. Sitting down again. He looked at me shocked. "You- remember me." Canada says a little bit hesitantly. "well yeah you sit by me and my retarded brother every meeting. "You've noticed me at the meetings." Canada said still in shock. "Yeah you always get interrupted it's kind of hard to watch. Why doesn't your brother, the so called hero, help you or something?" I said sloshing around the beer I was just given. Taking a sip. "well personally I don't think he even notices." Canada nearly whispers I sigh and pat his back. "Welcome to the club maple basterd." I take a sip of my beer.

"Hay Italian potty mouth." I heard a slurred German voice say. I turn around to see Prussia standing behind me. "YOur-Broother is." He nearly fell over before he even finished that comment. Canada got up quickly and helped him into the seat beside me. "Y-You're…" I stopped him with a wave of my hand afraid he might hurt himself he tried too hard. "Yeah Yeah my brother and your brother both abandoned us I know." Prussia hiccupped and looked at me confused. "Yo-ur Bruder ab-and- Left you To." I nodded my head and pointed to Canada "What about you Maple basterd." Canada nodded his head. "Yeah America went drinking with England and France and abandoned me as well." he said a little angraliy looking at the table in front of us sadly and taking a drink from his beer. "mine god-it's a fukn' epedim-ic" Prussa said slurring all over the place. "tell me about it Po-.. beer basterd" I changed my mind of what I would call him. He liked beer way more than potatoes judging by the state he's in now. "Ha-y we should look out for –each-'ther and be the best most aweasome group – alliance like pfff ksksksksks ever." For how wasted Prussia was He made a good point. I dare admit it his mite have a good idea. "well I've always wanted some friends…" Canada looked at me with a little glimmer of hope in his eyes. Well.. I guess that settles it. "Sure yeah why not.." I mumbled huffing out some breath and watching as Feli and that Germany basterd passed the window.

_"Yeah maybe having friends will be nice for a change." _

**_A!N Okay intro is over _**

**_We will get to the good stuff _**

**_Later._**

**_Lets see how this trio works out_**


	2. Chapter 2 a pact

**_A!N okay lets get this party started_**

**_With the real stuff shall we_**

**_Canada's pov_**

I woke up that morning to find Kuma jumping on my stomach yelling food over and over again. So I made him pancakes then sat down on the couch. _"I wonder if they will remember me" _They probably won't so I was prepared to be disappointed.

After we finished talking at the bar me and Romano walked Prussia home (more like carried) and then went our separate ways after we all exchanged phone numbers. Prussia was pretty drunk that night so I think that he won't remember it and Romano will probably stop caring.

I sighed and sipped some of the tea I just made. *Knock Knock* … what.. "uh-coming." No one ever visits me so this was new. I got up and ran to the door and opened it. Prussia and Romano was there. Prussia looked like he had a killer hangover though. "Hello Maple basterd." Roman said and walked into my house. "Wh-What.." I didn't know how to react. I've never been remembered before. "Grrrr. How could you two let me drink that much last night!" Prussia said with a groan. "Well actually you were that drunk before we saw you beer basterd." Romano Said sitting on my couch. Prussia sat down too.

I shut the door. "so wait you guys remembered me." Romano looked at me quizzically and Prussia just rubbed his head. "Of course no matter how drunk I am the awesome me would never forget a promise especially one this big." He grumbled the last part. "Yeah why would you think we would forget you?" Romano asked his normal irritated expression fading a little. "well everyone else has no problem for getting me or just ignoring me.." Romano scowled. "yeah well their all just basterds anyway… all of them." He whispered the last part. " Yeah your too awesome to forget." Prussia said rubbing his head again. I smiled. I have never had a friend before. "do you need something for that…" Prussia nodded his head with a groan. I left to get the Advil from the cabinet. I came back and handed it to Prussia. He took it quickly. "so… were friends what now…" Romano asked normal scowl placed on his face he crossed his legs. "Let's make a pact." Prussia Said already feeling better. "Uh-oh-okay." I've never made a pact before. "wow your really quiet…" Prussia commented making me blush. "Not that that isn't awesome. I'm used to Germanys incessant yelling." Prussia said with a smile. "What do we need to do to do this damn pact thing because I don't think a fucking damn pinkie promise is going to cut it for me okay." Romano said getting a little irritated at us. "Well Lets do a blood pact!" Romano almost fell over at Prussia's recommendation. "can you fucking repeat that…" Romano asked angrily. "Come on people say it's the strongest type of pact!" Prussia said in a near wining voice "I'm up for a challenge…" Canada said in his normal whispery voice. "See! Even Canada wants to do it!" Prussia said waving his arms in Canada's direction. "… Fine but you better not have HIV or some shit cause you look like the type of jack ass that might be carrying!" Romano yelled at Prussia. "Okay so what do we need to do to do a fucking blood pact." Prussia did his classic Ksksksksk laugh and left. He returned later with a pen, a piece of paper, a razor, and a candle. "okay write your full name and jot down 'I will always be there for..' then the other twos names." Prussia said handing the pen to Romano fist. Romano did what he was told and handed the paper to Canada who also did so. Then Prussia quickly jotted down his name and then got out the razor. "now each of us should cut are selfs just enough to draw blood and then smear some over our names." Prussia said handing the razor to Romano. "Fuck this shit no way I'm doing this!" Romano said dropping the razor back on the coffee table. "Come one just do it and stop being such a baby!" Prussia said in a winy voice. Romano grimaced and picked up the razor. In one swift motion he slid it across his wrist. "hay that actually didn't hurt that fucking bad…" Romano mumbled and rubbed the collecting droplets of blood over his name on the paper. He handed it to Canada who did the same then to Prussia. "Okay now we burn it over this candle to make it legit." Prussia said lighting the candle and holding the paper over it. "Seriously I feel like we're making a pact with the god damn devil here!" Romano said watching the paper turn to ash. "I think it was a good way to validate our pact…" Canada said smiling. "Ksksksksksksksks I like this one." Prussia said smiling and pointing to Canada. "Hay so what are you two basterds human names anyway." Romano asked. "since we just kind of mixed our bloods together and shit I think we should at least know that much." Prussia nodded his head. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Romano nodded. "I'm Lovino Vargas." He stated and they both looked too Canada. "I'm Mathew Williams." He said his voice still whispery. "Whelp nice to meet you two and I can tell this is the start of an awesome friend ship kskskskksksks" Prussia said wrapping his arm around Romano and Canada's shoulders. "Get off of me Basterd!" "I ….don't mind all that much I guess…"

**A!N okay here we go**

**Getting into the real stuff**

**Sorry I couldn't think of anyother pacts then my blood pact i made up**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep over!

**A!N hello I'm back. Also new head canon**

**The reason nobody notices Canada**

**Is because if they did see him**

**Everyone would be fighting over him**

**And yelling at each other to stay away from him**

**It would basically cause world war three**

**chapter 3 sleep over!**

**Prussia's POV**

"So we're god damn friends now what the fuck are we suppose to do?!" Romano huffed crossing his arms and glaring at me. Wow he can be a real buzz kill but I guess I'll just have to get used to it now that we're friends. "yeah I don't really know what to do either." Canada said shyly looking left and smiling. _You have got to be kidding me! _"Okay well friends kind of just hang out and do stuff together." I said not really knowing how to explain this too them.

Then me being so awesome had a brilliant idea. "HAY LETS ALL SLEEP OVER HERE!" I'm pretty sure I startled the two because they both seemed a bit taken off about this. "… What. The. Actual. Fuck." Romano said angrily. Seriously is he just constantly pissed off… "Yeah isn't it the best way for us to all get to know each other I mean unless you two have any better ideas." I said looking at the both of them. "wait here now!" Canada said in almost a normal speaking voice which I guess is his version of screaming. Really can this kid get any quieter… all well. "Yeah here now come on it'll be fun!" I said trying to get them both to say yes. "Fine I guess you the expert on this friend shit anyway." He turned to Canada. "Mathew are you okay with us doing this at your place because we can always do it somewhere else." Canada looked a little shocked at this. "wait your asking .. me." Canada said a little quieter than normal. If that's even possible. "Of course I mean it is your fucking house right." Romano asked a little unsure now. "yeah I guess I'm just not used to anyone asking my opinion on anything." Canada said perking back up a little. I didn't really know how to feel about that sentence. "yeah we can have it here I guess."

"Awesome!" this was going to be totally sweet!

**A!N srry for the short chapter**

**I guess this isn't really popular yet and I think**

**That I subcontiusly update the once that have people**

**Screaming death threats at me if I don't update **

**Srry Ill try to get more up on this one.**


	4. Chapter 4 sleep overs and confessions

**A!N okay srry for the wait**

**I was a little un motivated without**

**Reviews so let see how their**

**Sleep over idea **

**Plays out **

**Third person pov**

Romano, Canada, and Prussia all got a small list of things for them to bring.

Prussia was bringing the booze, a karaoke machine, and a few movies (porn doesn't count)

We're having the party at Canada's house so it's his job to provide the food and Space for all of this to go down in.

Romano is bringing some tomatoes (via request from Canada) and a few board games.

Once all of this was collected and ready they all met back at Canada's house.

"SHIT ARE WE 16 YEAR OLD GIRLS I MEAN LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" Romano shouted finally realizing what all of the stuff they collected looked like together, "Come on it'll be fun and then you won't care as much." Prussia said with a shrug. "I don't know I think this will be kind of fun." Canada said in his whispery voice with a shrug. Romano sighed and almost face palmed. "fine fine whatever the fuck.." Romano mumbled. Prussia tackled Romano in a hug which lead to a string of curses that no ears should ever have to hear.

Then Canada's phone started ringing. Romano and Prussia both paused and Romano used this opportunity to push Prussia off of him. Canada picked up the phone to a loud voice that he's used to hearing by now. "YOOOOOOOO Canada broham what's up dude!" America screamed into the phone startling Canada out of his skin. "h-hi America i-" Canada's small voice was interrupted. "SOO me, France, and England are going out drinking and I'm kind of out of money at the moment so would you like to come!" Canada sighed angrily and he almost hung up there. America has always been a friend in need and Canada was not about to do this again. He only calls when he needs something from Canada and Canada usually said yes even though he knew this because he didn't like being alone but now he was actually busy this time. "NO America look I am busy don't call for the rest of the night!" He said talking at a normal voice tone which was yelling for him. "…Wh-" Canada hung up the phone and turned back to Romano and Prussia. "Wow what was that about." Romano asked pointing to the phone. "He always dose that! America always just uses me for whatever he pleases. I'm sick of being invisible! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN AMERICAS SHADOW! ENGLAND AND FRANCE DON'T EVEN NOTICE ME! EVERYONES SUCH a-a- BASTERD!" Both Romano and Prussia were silent watching Canada get angry for the first time they've seen. Well until Prussia almost fell over laughing. "HA HE SAID YOUR LINE!" Prussia yelled laughing. "IT IS NOT 'MY' LINE!..." Romano yelled hitting the currently laughing Prussia with a pillow. "Technically it is." Canada said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmph whatever! If anyone should know how bad fucking brothers can be it should be me! I had to live with Feli the Ve~ing Pasta moron for the majority of my child hood until the tomato basterd took me in and my life got thirty times worse if that's Possible!" Romano yelled. "… what's wrong with Italy? I thought he was really nice." Canada said looking at Romano with a confused look. "Yeah that's the problem!" Romano said throwing the pillow he was holding at the wall. "He is TOO nice. Everyone loves him. Grandpa Rome Even Loved HIM over me. JUST BECAUSE I MESS UP A LOT DOSNT MEAN IM WORTHLESS! ITS ALWAYS ITALY THIS FELI THAT! IM ITALY TOO!" Romano was screaming at this point. Prussia set his hand on Romano's shoulder and that seemed to calm Romano down. Romano's face went a deep red embarrassed from his sudden outburst. "If it makes any difference to you I think your better then Ita-Feliano." Prussia said correcting himself when he almost called Feli Italy. "…not really Beer basterd." Romano said. In reality It did. It made a difference to Romano but he wasn't about to let Prussia know that. "I don't really think you should care about what they do or what others think of you." Prussia said with another shrug. "WELL THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYTHING EVERYTHING IS A JOKE TO YOU AND EITHER WAY YOU GET TO HAVE MISTER RULES AND REGUALTIONS AS A BROTHER!" Romano said raging. "I… don't care… yes I guess your right I really don't care about much do i. but that's kind of what I have to do because if I care about something then I might lose it. Like I did everything else…" Prussia said turning nonchalant all of the sudden. "Yes Germany is a good brother but.. I think he care less about me then I do anything else." Prussia was looking at the floor at this point. "of course I care and love him but he doesn't have to love me." Looking up Prussia saw both Romano and Canada staring at him with shock written on their faces. "…But … uh…I'm to awesome to be affected by some pety girly mushy anything sksksksksksksksk!" Prussia Said excitedly standing up trying to cover up his mess up. Canada griped Prussia's arm and he sat down. "We have fucking awful family members don't we.." Canada nodded his head while Prussia made a noise in agreement. "Well… maybe we can be each other's new family." Romano said getting up. "just because we've had shitty lives doesn't mean it needs to continue that way." Romano threw a beer to Prussia. "HA! Yeah the awesome us shouldn't be dragged down by the past lets party!" Prussia grabbed hold of Canada's arms and dragged him to the karaoke machine. Romano laughed a little at this and grabbed one of the tomato's h brought.

Maybe they could be a good family.

**A!N okay new chap is up srry for the wait and I hope you likey**


	5. Chapter 5 sealand?

**A!N IM ALIVE**

***cominces to throw a new chap in your face***

**READ THIS ALL OF THIs**

***runs out of room***

**Okay romanos pov**

After the other night I was feeling less angry. As impossible that is I don't know why hanging out with these bas- okay maybe those two aren't as basterdy but… I was walking threw a store with Canada and Prussia we were looking for, …Something… personally I don't even know any more. What we HAVE is a few cases of beer a lot of maple syrup and some seal rolls and bird seeds for Gilbird and kumajiro I think his name was. Then I heard some sort of crying and huffing. I walked around a corner ignoring the other two for a second to see a crying sealand standing in the middle of the isle. "They forgot me again DAMN IT." He sniffled then yelled. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder other two following close behind. "Hay sea kid what's your problem!" I asked handing him a tomato. "Sweden and Finland forgot me AGAIN!" wow this kid was really upset. "well how long have you been standing here?" Prussia asked letting Gilbert fly around the kids head. "Ive been here for three hours!" the kid nearly screamed. "I get that your upset kid but we're kind of in a store and are now getting angry glares so could you tone it down an octave." I asked him in a shushed tone to which he nodded to. "okay then we can just drive you back to Swe-" "No" the kid interrupted "I don't want to go back to those-those-those IDIOT JERKS!" wow that's like a kid version of mother fucker. "uh…" I didn't know what to say to that honestly. "so you don't want to go back to Sweden and Finland." Canada whispered inching closer. "NO! THEY CONSTANTLY DO THIS TO ME!" Sealand yelled drawing more attention to him. "Okay their mini awesome the awesome us will take you out of the store so we can talk about this more." Prussia grabbed Sealand by the waist and lifted him up. Which even though I hate to admit it looked rather cute. All three of us walked out of the store and drove back to Canada's.

"But they always will do this." Sealand whispered holding the cup of hot coco that Canada gave him. Canada was trying to get him to understand why he had to go back. I look at the small tear running down his face. I froze. I felt something in my chest break and before I could stop myself I said "You could stay with me." I startled even myself with that sentence, but continued. "Think about it guys he's just as ignored as us but it's worse because he's a kid. Think about how we felt when we were forgotten for the first time when we were younger! Let's not make him go back okay." Prussia seemed to freeze for a second before getting excited. "Hay kid want to be the new member of our awesome unnoticed trio!" Canada and me looked at him oddly. "Unnoticed trio?" all three of us said together. "I- kind of like that name!" Canada said a little more exited. I sighed. As good as any other name I guess. "Sure why the f- heck not." I said noticing there was a kid in the room. "so sealand what do you say!" Gilbert said almost bouncing with excitement. "…Yeah… Yeah I will join this gang!" Sealand nearly yelled. "And I will stay with Romano!" _Shit I forgot I said that_. I was about to retort when I noticed something. Canada couldn't take care of sealand he was too quiet and wouldn't be able to handle the rowdiness and Gilbert still lived with the potato basterd so… it was ether me or no one. "yeah okay." I said sighing and grabbing his hand. "I guess I should get him settled in shouldn't I." I waved goodbye to the other two before getting in my car. "Are you buckled up Sealand." I asked looking over my shoulder to the back seat. "Yup!" he practically beamed.

**A!N *papers scattered everywhere***

**Grrrr I have a lot of other fics to get on.**

**I didn't know I was going to go this way with this fic**

**And I didn't plan on adding sealand but okay **

***runs out of room grabbing scattered papers***


	6. Chapter 6 dad?

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

_**Canada's pov**_

I sighed. Gilbert Left and Romano and Peter (**A!N sealands human name for those who don't know that.)** went to go get a few things like cloths and stuff for Peter until they can get all his stuff from Finland and Sweden's place. I sat on my couch and looked around my house.

It's weird normally the place is empty and I just have always lived like that but … after that visit… I don't know if empty feels right anymore. No I didn't like empty anymore. I didn't like being alone now that I know I don't have to be. Sighing I got up and grabbed Kumajiro fed him and walked back to my bed. I felt kind of tired especially after last night. _Hmmmm I wonder how Lovino is fairing with Peter…. And how Gilberts doing. _I was starting to wish they hadn't left. I enjoyed the company. _Maybe if I'm lucky they'll keep their promises and not forget me. _

I know they told me they wouldn't and I had a feeling that these three people might actually be the first to remember me but at the same time I was afraid that they would forget me and that I was going to get my heart smashed… again. _I wonder what the others are doing …_

**Prussias pov**

The first thing I did when I got back to my and my brothers house was collapse on my bed in the basement. I sighed contently into the pillow. _That….was actually pretty nice. _Laughing a little into the pillow my mind wandered to what Lovi was doing and how he was dealing with Peter. I also started wondering about Mathew. "man I didn't take Lovino as the kid loving type." I mumbled to myself. _Then again you never know. _"They could almost be as awesome as me… couldn't they… well almost." I was about to fall sleep, considering Lovino, Mathew and I were up till four and the morning and then went shopping for a random reason … that now that I think about it I can't even remember at seven. _Damn that makes us sound like a bunch of teenage girls doesn't it. _I hope that these guys don't end up finding me annoying. It seems like everyone dose. I am just trying to get noticed so that I don't become forgotten and,… I guess it doesn't work that way but whatever why do I need to be noticed buy such unawesome people when I have my birdie and lovi and Sea kid. I grinned to myself at that. I can't wait till I can talk to them again tomorrow. We can hang out and... have fun…and …notice..each.

I fell asleep

**Romano's pov**

_I always find myself in weird messes don't I. _I thought to myself as I watched Peter trying to haul a bag of candy onto the cart. Sighing I put the candy back. "okay look I'll get you one small bag of candy okay." I said as I grabbed one and set it in the cart. "Yeah okay." Sealand said rushing off. "Don't go to fair Peter!" I shouted to him.

We currently had a few changes of clothes for him, a few posters to decorate the guest room that was to become his room once we got back to my place, and some of his favorite foods. "oh oh and these." Peter said as he ran back with two cakes. "ugh- you can have One"I said. "uh… this one." Sealand said putting one in the cart, then promptly taking it out again. "No no this one." He said changing his mind. He did this once or twice before finally deciding on one.

"okay seatbelts." I said while I was loading him into the car and putting the stuff in the trunk. "I remembered." Peter said looking through the window and swinging his legs back and forth. "okay good." I said sighing and getting in the front seat. Adjusting the mirror I was able to get a glance at Sealand from the Mirror. His eyes were staring out of the window with a wonder and purity I have never seen in a nations eyes before… _The fuck am I doing staring at a kid! _I huffed at myself. Pulling out of the parking lot I let my mind wander.

When I-ahem-we got home I showed peter to his room and then got all the new food and stuff out of the trunk and put them away. Going upstairs to peters room I grabbed some light blue paint, a part brush and a tarp. "I'm guessing it's your favorite color and I don't think you like tan." I rolled up my sleeves and put down a tarp. "You mean you're going to paint my room just for me!" Peter said excitedly. I shrugged and cracked a small smile at his excitement…. _Wait what was that… _I shook it off and started painting his room. When all of that was done I put back the furniture where it was and grabbed a few of the posters Peter wanted to hang on the walls. After doing so I grabbed peter. (who was currently playing out in my tomato garden) for lunch.

"so what are we having." He asked trying to look at what I was making. "Pizza." I said picking him up and resting him on my hip so he could watch me cook. I froze again. _Why the heck did I do that! Where the fuck did that come from…. _I shook it off again. "so what do you think about the fish and the leaf guys." I nearly laughed at the nicknames he has given to Gilbert and Mathew. I'm guessing Gilberts came from the fact Mathew and I call him Gil and fish have gills and well Mathews is kind of obvious. "well, they're not ba- Jerks and now that your part of our group I'm pretty sure your life is going to be scre- changed up a bit." I said correcting my language. _I'm really going to need to cut down on the swearing now that I have a kid around. _"hay can I stir the sauce?" Peter asked looking up at me. "… yeah sure why not." I said. I handed him the spoon and let him stir for a while. Once I daubed the sauce good enough I let it boil and got to work on the crust.

Peter watched happily as I tossed the dough up and down and he even made a few sounds of awe here and there. Once the dough was a good weight and thickness I poured the sauce on the dough and then turned to peter, "okay now what do we want on the pizza?" I asked grabbing the little bowls of ingredients I got out. "um.. uh cheese!" Peter said rather loudly griping my pant leg to try and get a better look at what I was doing. I felt something flutter in my chest when he did that. _What the fuck is wrong with me! _I mentally berated myself. "okay what kind of cheese?" I asked showing him the three kinds we had. "uh all of them.." he said after a while of looking at them. "oh wow okay." I said sprinkling an even amount of all three on. "and pepperoni !" he nearly yelled again. "yep you can never forget the pepperoni …and try to use your inside voice." I then placed a few slices of pepperoni on the pizza. "oh sorry…" he said talking a little softer then needed. I smiled again at this and brushed my hands off on my apron. "it's okay … anything else" "nope." He said popping the p. "okay." I put the pizza in the oven and washed up. "It'll take a while to cook so what do you want to do in the mean time." I asked taking off my apron. "uh do you have battle ship?" Peter asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. "as a matter of fact…" I got down the board game from the shelf. "I do." He ran up and grabbed the game from me then commenced to ask me which board I want to be and if I've played before.

After a few rounds of battle ship and a pretty good pizza (even if I do say so myself) Peter started to get really tired. And speaking of which I was pretty tired too considering I was up all night. I picked up Peter and carried him to his new room. I tucked him in and turned off the lights but before I could leave I heard him mumble something that could… probably explain why I have been acting weird all day. "Good night dad."

_…__.. shit_


	7. Chapter 7 gelato

**A!N srry I was deep cleaning my**

**Room and took out my computer so I could clean**

**The dust off of it**

**Now im back with better internet, a cleaner**

**Screen, and most importantly more **

**Chapters!**

**Prussia's pov**

"Kesesese~" I tiptoed threw the house and past Ludwig. I was heading to Lovi's to see how he was doing with sea kid but Ludwig was home this time around and it made getting out of the house a lot more difficult. I don't know why West cared about what I do but apparently enough to want to question me anytime I go somewhere. It gets really old very quickly and … I am out of excuses. Also I really don't want him to know about the unnoticed trio because it's our thing. It's our way of getting away from other people and to be around people that understand why we do what we do. _Or… at least that's what it is for me._ sighing I carefully tiptoed past the couch and did a near barrel roll out of the room. Once I got past Ludwig (who was currently sitting on the couch and watching tv) I nearly ran to the door and left. "That was a close one!" I said as I walked down the street. "Kesesesese~ but he's no match for the awesome me!"

It was two days after the (*cough*very manly *cough*) sleep over we had and I was pretty sure we all wanted to get together again. _I know I do. _Lovi's house wasn't as far away as Birdie's because there wasn't an ocean in the way, that is why I went to his house first.

**(A!N use Hetalia logic and just pretend that he can get to Italy in an hour okay.)**

I rang the door bell and waited for an answer. "hold up!" I heard from the other side of the door, as well as some rustling. What I saw next surprised and shocked me. Romano answered the door and sea kid was in his arms. _Yeah basically normal. _Except for what sea kid then said next. "hay dad I'm going to my room okay." Then sea kid jumped down and then ran off. "Okay just don't break anything!" Lovi shouted back. "hay Gil come in." I walked in his house to see a few toys scattered here and there. He walked into the kitchen. "so…. Dad?" I asked stepping over a few toys and walking into the kitchen too. "well… yeah I don't know he just … started calling me that and I don't… mind so.." he said getting a little flustered. "no no its fine its… cute actually… I think you would make a great father" I said watching him toss the pizza dough up and down. He blushed and mumbled something and then put the dough down. "yeah thanks. Now it's all about what we're going to tell the basterds, Finland and Sweden…" He said looking off to the side. "what's to tell?" I asked. "I mean it really isn't up to them when it comes to where the kid wants to live with." I said grabbing the bowl of cheese and handing it to Romano. "I mean he's a country not some normal kid." I then herd a slight crash behind me. Sea kid was standing there newly dropped toy on the floor. "You… you think I'm a country." He asked pointing to himself. "….well yeah I mean just because you're a little small doesn't make you any different from .. England or even Canada. I remember when I was just as small as you.. ha maybe even a little smaller but that doesn't define who you are..." I said crouching to his height and rubbing the back of my neck. Tears welded up in his eyes as he ran to hug me. "Thank you so much uncle awesome." I froze for a minute before picking him up. "Uncle awesome … I like this kid already Kesesesesesesees~" Lovi raised an eyebrow before grabbing sealand from me and picking up his phone. "so should we call Matt and invite him over." he asked me turning around. I nodded my head. "of course he's part of this awesome family too!" he nodded and dialed the phone.

In about two hours we had a polar bear and a Canadian at the door. "hi guys." I nearly tackled him in a hug, pulling him inside. "wow Gil what-" "You need to meet the sea kid!" I said rushing him inside. "okay okay… hello Peter.." he said kneeling by sea kid who was currently building something with Legos. "hello uncle maple." He said back. _Three….two…. _"oh my god that was so cute." Birdie said standing up. "keseses~ I know ri-" "I Am Not Cute! I'm a strong country!" sea kid said a little irritated. "Yeah of course you're a strong country but that doesn't mean you're not cute I mean your father is a strong country and I still think he's just as cute as you." At that Lovi fell over. "… wait father?" _oh yeah I still have to catch Birdie up on that_. "Yeah Sea kid is now Lovi's kid because sea kid wants to be his kid and Lovi just accepts it." I said smiling. "wh- … okay." I guess he just accepts it too. "cool now that we are all caught up I want to take my new found nephew out for ice cream." I said jumping and grabbing Sea kid. "Wait! He hasn't had lunch yet!" Lovino said brining out a pizza. "lets all eat this, considering I spent all day on it. Then we can go out for gelato." He said huffing and setting one down for each of us.

After we all ate Lovino took us all to the nearest ice cream store and we all got some. Lovino got blueberry with whip cream, Birdie got strawberry with whip cream, Oreo's and dripped some maple syrup over it, I got cherry ice cream with snow caps and a kit kat, and sea kid got chocolate with honey and sprinkles. "okay wait where did you get the fu- the freaking maple syrup from?" Lovino asked staring at Birdies ice cream. "I always carry some with me." He said nonchalantly, licking his ice cream cone. I started laughing a little. "any way so sea kid what do you like to do for fun any way?" I asked tuning to sea kid. "… uh I help dad cook." He said licking his ice cream again. "… okay but I mean what do you do when your board like … do you ride a bike or have a certain game you like to play or…" he looked at me with a blank face. "what's a bike." I nearly face palmed. "okay well that's not going to do. Hay Lovi I'm teaching your kid how to ride a bike." I said grabbing Sea kids hand. "… fine but I swear beer drinker if you hurt him!" Lovino said angrily. "Kesese~ don't worry the awesome me would never let such a thing happen."

**A!N CLiffie!  
I know you want to shoot me now**

**Its okay I would too**


End file.
